YOU JUST GOT SOLD!
by FriendorFoeUDecide311
Summary: nothing good can come from an angry bella, an anoyying emmett and ebay. i say NOTHING! bella ooc T for EVIL BELLA! and drugs... IS NOW A REAL FULL LENGTH STORY! and duhduhdunnn therapy!
1. YOU JUST GOT SOLD!

I typed quickly on my computer. I was logged onto ebay it was time for some payback. What of Emmett's was I going to sell? His car? His magazines? Everything he owned. No. I was going to sell something so much more valuable to him.

In the little description box I typed:

A gorges 17 year old. Extreme strength and loves helping clean up. Can do any household chores and is also a great driver. Please buy! He will love to know that he has someone to work for. Also loves hard labor!!!

"Muhahahaha" I screamed in satisfaction. "Perfect! And once I add a picture, I will be rid of him in a minute!"

I scrolled down and placed a very happy Emmett in the picture box, he wouldn't be happy for long!!!!

When I was finally done, I hit the done button. While I waited for it to load, a sign popped up. It said "Can not continue, must put price."

"Oppsy!" I forgot to give Emy a price, hmm how about $1. Yup!"

I once again clicked done. Then I left my computer for some yummyful grape juice!

***Next Day***

"You sold me on Ebay!!??" Emmett screamed at me.

"Yup!" I said as I grinned evilly.

As Emmett was about to kill me, Edward came in. "What are you doing Emmett?"

"Bella sold me on Ebay to someone!" he screamed.

"Why did you sell him on ebay Bella?" he asked.

"Cuz Emmett wouldn't shut up, then he decided to go to my house and try on all my bras!!!" I said still smirking.

"Ok then, um, Emmett don't try on Bella's bras any more and Bella please don't sell him on ebay again."

"Ok" both of us said.

Edward walked over to me and grabbed my hand. Before we started up for his room, I turned and told Emmett "You still have to go to that lady's house and do what ever she wants, she already payed!!!!" I laughed and turned back around.

THE END

Yes, I know this is completely stupid and bad, but it is funny, and I am bored. Leave reviews please. I do not own twilight. Oh, and yes Bella is very OOC and maybe a little bit high……


	2. REVENGE OF THE CELL PHONE!

**Bella wants revenge!!!**

"How could she do this to me? I didn't do anything. All's I did was sell Emmett on eBay. He deserved it. Now she must pay!" I screamed in my head as I got in my truck to get to school. It was sunny out today so all the Cullen's had to stay home. It would be perfect! No one to stop me.

I drove slowly down the road; thinking exactly how I would do it. "Muhhaahahahaha!!!" I screamed.

My truck pulled up to the school and I drove into the parking lot. When I had sufficiently parked the car, I hopped out. I didn't even trip! I would have to start immediately.

***

I looked around the café; I hadn't had a chance to start all day because of the teachers! Oh how I hate them for ruining my plans! Well any way, I walked over to mike and sat down.

"Hi Bella, what's up?" he asked

"Nothing much, Rosalie just wanted to tell you something, and since she wouldn't be here today she asked me to do it."

"Um, ok, what is it?" he asked

"Well, she said that Emmett and her are about to break up, and she wanted to go out with you! So how about it?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

"YES!" he almost screamed.

"Ok then, here's her cell phone #" call her later. Now I got to go, bye."

"Bye." He repeated.

I then continued to tell every straight guy in school the same thing.

***

"OMC, I will kill YOU!" Rosalie screamed at me later that day. "Why would you tell them that you little..."

"Hey what's going on in here?" Carlisle asked as he walked in, he probably heard all the yelling.

"Bella told the whole male student body that I broke up with Emmett and wanted to go out with them, then she gave them my cell #!" she whined

"Why did you do that?" Carlisle laughed

"It's not funny!" Rosalie screamed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Well, after she found out that I sold Emmett, she freaked out and almost killed my truck! I had to avenge him! So I gave them her number." I said calmly.

"Ok then…." Both Rose and Carlisle backed a way in terror at my insanity.

I went to sit on the couch as soon as they left. I waited there for ten minutes for Edward.

"Hi love." He said as he walked in.

"Hi, why did you send Carlisle down and not you?" I asked

"Well, frankly, you scare the poor out of me when you're like that so I was trying to escape." He answered

"Oh, ok" I said.

**How do you like it, totally randomness with evil, high Bella!**


	3. EVIL BELLA WITH SCISSORSvsALICE'S SHOES

**I think that Emmett might have given Bella just a little bit more to smoke….**

**Chapter 3**

Alice is so mean to me. Yah she laughed at Emmett, but now she's siding with Rose. She thinks that I went too far!!! How could she?! She's my sista!!!

Well, it's time for revenge!

I quickly jumped from my bed and grabbed a pair of scissors. "These will do!" I said happily. While Alice was out hunting last night I had grabbed her credit carts, and as many shoes I could car before leaving. Edward had given me a weird look, but I told him that I was just borrowing them yah I was borrowing them, Alice would be getting these back!!!

I took the blades to the straps of each shoe and shred each piece of credit card, so not even a vampire could put it back together!!!

"Muhahahaha!" I screamed, I am really starting to like that word!!!

***When Alice comes back asking where her shoes and cards are***

"You WHAT?!" Alice screamed. "How could you Bella, she dry sobbed.

"You sided with Rose, so I needed revenge!" I answered.

"EDWARD!!!!" she screamed.

"Before you say anything, I'm not getting involved again." He shouted down.

Alice screamed, then spaced out. When she came back, she was howling in laughter.

"What?" I asked suspisiusly.

"Now that I don't have any shoes or credit card, I can get all new! Thanks Bella!" she said as she ran to her porch.

"Well, that didn't work, to bad. I think I'm going to go see if Emmett has any more of that stuff he's been giving me for the last couple days.

**The end. Who's next on little Bella's list, and What is Emmett giving her????? All questions will be answered soon!!!**

**~rockingit**

**Leave a review and I might add you to my thanks a lot wall on my profile!!!**


	4. cutting and BELLA'S ON DRUGS!

**Chapter 4**

"Jasper, sob, is so, sob, me-me-meaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I cried into my pillow.

Why did he yell at me? I didn't do anything! Well, he deserves what's coming to him tomorrow!

I quickly went to the bathroom, making sure to not trip, and grabbed a razor.

"Muhhahahaha!!" I screamed as I made my way back to bed! This would be fun!

***the next day***

"Oh Jasper!" I called from down stairs. He arrived within a minute.

"What's wrong Bella, your emotions are all messed up."

"Well, I just wanted to show you something." I pulled out the blade. "Guess what I'm gonna do!" I said holding it right in front of my face.

For a moment he just stared at me, then he slowly comprehended. "NO BELLA, DON'T" he screamed, but it was too late, I brought the blade down to my skin. I closed my eyes and felt a small amount of pain. I felt something warm trickle down my arm.

After a few moments of silence, I opened my eyes. There was no one. Where was he? I quickly wiped my arm dry and went looking. Before I could find anything, I ran into Edward. He looked furious.

"Bella, do you have a death wish?!" he screamed.

"Yes." I answered plainly, why is he bringing that up now? "I want you to change me duh!"

"No, not that. Cutting yourself in front of Jasper. Why in the world would you do that, he almost lunged, if I haden't stopped him, you would be dead!" he said, claming down slightly.

"Well, it was revenge he yelled at me!" I said, "All's I did was accidentally send Alice on a shopping frenzy."

"Bella," Edward said worriedly "I think that we should go see Carlisle." He grabbed my arm and flung me onto his back, then started running toward the hospital

***at the hospital***

"Well Edward, it seems you were right, she's on drugs." Carlisle said. Then he turned and looked at me "Bella, where did you get drugs?"

"I didn't. I have no idea what your talking about." I said. How dare they think that I'm on drugs.

"Ok then, have you accepted any food from anyone lately?"

"Um, no… oh wait, Emmett gave me some sugar a couple times. It tasted a little off, but he wanted me to tell him how it tasted."

Edward and Carlisle turned to each other.

"He didn't." Edward and Carlisle said at the same time.

**And that's it for today. Please make sure you throw all you garbage away and exit from the door to your left. Have a nice day, and thank you for joining us today.**

**Also, yes, Bella was high! Bad old Emmett. Don't worry, the story isn't over yet!**


	5. EMMETT'S IN TROUBLE!

**Ok, here's chapter 5, you're lucky you're getting it. I had to write it at school, and I got in trouble.**

Chapter 5

I am so going to kill Emmett!" Edward screamed before he ran out at a fast human pace.

"Edward don't! Wait!" Carlisle called behind him. It was too late, Edward was gone. He turned back to me.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I would have never thought that Emmett would do something like this!"

"Wait, you mean he got me "high"?" I said. No how could he? I never wanted to be on drugs. "Oh, no! Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, he knows how dangerous drugs can be to humans!"

"Am I going to have anything wrong with me?"

"No, probably not. You hadn't taken enough for it to cause permanent damage."

"Ok, good." That was a relief. I was about to just lay down when a new thought hit me. "Carlisle, what did I do when I was high?"

"Oh, um Bella, in the words of Emmett, you turned into evil Bella."

"What?" what? What does that mean?

"Well Emmett did something you didn't like so you sold him on eBay. Then Rosalie got mad at you and yelled, so you gave her cell phone number to all the guys at your school and told them that she broke up with Emmett and was looking for a new boyfriend." He took a long unnecessary breath, trying to find a way to explain the rest. "Alice sided with her, so you destroyed all of her shoes and credit cards. She didn't get mad; she just went off on one of her insane shopping frenzies. Jasper freaked out at that and yelled at you for causing it, so you cut yourself in front of him. You would probably be dead now if Edward hadn't saved you. After that he brought you here."

"Oh… My…. God…" I said. How could I. I probably just ruined everything! They probably all hate me. I sold Emmett, hurt Rosalie, and just compromised my life and Jasper's control! How could I do that…. Emmett. Emmett gave me drugs. Emmett caused this. "Emmett is dead." I whispered.

Carlisle and I just sat there waiting for Edward to come back with some ashes.

**How do you like it? I finally got it out. Don't worry, there is still a few more chapters in the making. Please review.**


	6. YOU JUST GOT OWNED!

**Here's chapter 6 finally! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

EPOV

I ran out of the hospital at an annoyingly human pace. The second I was in the forest, I burst into my fastest run. I had to kill Emmett. He caused my beautiful Bella to act crazy, and gave her DRUGS!!! She could have died.

I began to smell Emmett as I got closer to the house. I figured he was in the living room so I yanked open the door.

On the couch, playing a video game, Emmett sat obliviously. I pounced on him, latching onto his neck.

"You idiot! How dumb can you possibly be?!" tightening my grip.

"What did I do?!" he asked trying to pull my hands from his neck.

"You gave Bella DRUGS!!!" I screamed in his face.

"Opps!" he said while his eyes grew large and his struggle got harder.

I held on tighter, but he got out of my grasp and ran up the stairs to his room. I heard a door slam before I began to follow, I broke down his door. Emmett was standing behind Rosalie with a scare look on his face.

"Edward," Rosalie began slowly. "Why are you trying to kill my husband?"

"He gave Bella drugs and caused the Evil Bella disaster!" I said before I took a menacing step towards Emmett.

"You caused this?!" Rosalie said, turning at Emmett. "Boy you better run. You a dead man, you a dead man!" she stepped to the side, letting me through.

I grabbed hold of him, but before I ripped him up, I had an idea, that Bella would probably like better. I took a firm grip of his shoulder and began dragging him to my Volvo. I pushed him in. "Emmett, stay there, or I WILL kill you."

He seemed to understand as I sat in, and began the drive up to the hospital. Emmett decided to be smart, and didn't say anything on the way there.

When I parked, I looked over to him "Emmett, you are going to go in there, apologize to Bella, and then do anything, I mean anything that Bella tells you to do. Got it?"

"Sure." Emmett said. He looked pretty upset.

"We walked into Bella's room to see her and Carlisle sitting in complete silence.

"Bella, Emmett has something to tell you."

She looked over. The moment she saw Emmett her face twister in pure anger and fury.

"I'm sorry Bella." He started looking at the floor.

"You!" Bella started. "You did this. You gave me drugs and made me do all this! And for no reason! How could you?" she screamed.

BPOV

"I, I, I'm sorry Bella. I just wanted to know what you happen. I'm so sorry. Emmett said with his head down in shame.

"Well, that's not good enough!" It usually would have been, but I was just so mad right now! I could of killed him.

"I'll do what ever you want! Please Bella, please forgive me!"

I thought about it, it would be the best revenge. "Fine Emmett. For now, just go away." I waved my hand and layed down. I had such a bad head ach. "Carlisle, could you go get me a Tylenol please? I have such a bad head ach.'

"Sure Bella, I'll be right back"

After he left, Edward came over to me.

"I am so sorry Love, I should have known that Emmett would be stupid enough to do that." He said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. Emmett is the one who did it." I said trying to make him feel better.

"I'm still sorry. Love"

Before I could answer, Carlisle came in with a glass of water and two pills. I quickly took them and handed him back the empty glass. "So, when can I go home?" I asked as he set the glass on the table.

"Right now. Your vitals are fine, and the drugs seemed to have left your system."

"Thanks Carlisle. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

"It's ok Bella!" he called after us as we walked out to Edward's car.

**And there you go. Will Bella's revenge go as planned? Have the drugs really left her system? And is this really the end of Evil Bella? Well, I don't know, I haven't written it yet! You'll find out in a few days though!!!!**

**And a big thanks you to all my reviewers for all my stories. Plus a special shout out to ****FabioandRichard4Ever**


	7. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME: AUTHORS NOTE

I know that you are probably all gonna kill me now. Cuz I am more evil than Bella on drugs. I haven't updated for like ever, and now I have the nerve to put on an authors note. Well, this is just gonna explain some things about my story.

There are a few reasons why I haven't updated for a while

I have had almost 1000 people look at the story, but I only have like 17 reviews. So that makes me fell like no one likes it.

I went from about 10-40 views a day to no views. Which I didn't like.

I couldn't think of a good way to get Emmett back.

And most importantly. I am right now working on a vampire book that I am writing, and have been writing on and of for a year. It is pretty good, and I need to concentrate on it as my priority, so I can finish it by 2012. which is for 2 reasons 1. The world is supposed to end in 2012 and 2. I want to finish it before I am concerted an adult, and I take quit awhile to get a book approved for publishing.

So I am very sorry, that I haven't updated in a while, and I will try to get some more up soon.

Ok I also have a little more bad news. I am going away to camp this summer from June 28 to some other time in July, so I will not have any updates between then. I also am really busy with the end of school and getting ready for camp, so there are no garentys for an update, until after July. I am sorry,

This also applies to my other stories.

(hint hint hint) I get enough reviews to make me think that people actually want to read my story, then I might be able to make another chapter. But I'm not going to waste my time, with something no one likes.

Once again, Sorry, and thanks for not coming at me with pitchforks and torches, shout to tar and feather me.


	8. Emmett, your off the hookNOT!

**I know it took forever, but finally, here is the next chapter.**

BPOV

My head was throbbing. So, this is what a drug hangover feels like. I groaned loudly as a cold hand went over my forehead.

"Thank you Eddie." I said as the coolness seeped through my skin.

"Your welcome love, would you still like to go to my house today, or would you rather just stay here?" Edward asked me as he caressed my head.

"Um, lets go over to your house, I'm fine, really." I said, I didn't feel fine at all; I just wanted to get back at Emmett.

"Ok, if you say so love."

I quickly kicked him out of my room so I could get changed. I picked a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a dark cranberry top. I quickly put them on and slipped into a pear of black ballet flats. I opened my door silently and walked to the steps, I actually got all the way to the bottom with out tripping. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed an energy bar.

As I quickly ate my breakfast, I turned around to see Edward right behind me. I jumped. "Don't ever do that again!" I screeched, trying to recover from my almost heart attack.

Edward just laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. It was soft and cool, but still well within the boundaries he had set. He pulled away first and grabbed my hand. He led me out to the Volvo. I got in as he closed the door. He ran at vampire speed to the other side and got in.

We didn't talk on the ride there, and it was over in minutes. Before I could ever unbuckle my belt, my door was open and a hand was extended in front of me. I looked up to see my favorite crooked smile. "Thank you Edward, but I think I can get out of the car with out falling." He backed away and put his hands up to say, 'I surrender' I stood up, but as my foot went out it slipped on a rock and I fell forward. But unsurprisingly, before I hit the ground cold arms wrapped around me, and a silent chuckle was in my ear.

"Not funny!" I said standing up and marching inside. Before I even got to the door, Edward was in front of me with it opened. I rolled my eyes and walked in. it looked like most everyone was in the living room. Emmett and jasper were playing some war video game, while Rosalie and Alice were looking through some magazines. Esme was cleaning some invisible spot of the carpet near the glass wall. Nobody looked up as we entered.

Edward cleared his thought and everyone looked up from what they were doing. Everyone said a quick hello before going back to there business. Emmett was the only one not continuing what they were doing. He starred at me as I gave him the death glare. Before long, everyone had noticed it and were starring at me starring at him.

"Emmett." I said flatly.

"Yes, Bella" he said. He sounded quite fearful actually. Wow, me scaring Emmett, who knew.

"You're not off the hook yet." I said as I began to walk up the grand staircase with Edward. "Not even close." I swear I heard a gulp, but it might off just been me.

Me and Edward went up to his room, and just listen to some music as I thought about what I should do to Emmett.

**Yah I know short chapter, and a cliffy, after me not updating for like ever. But I cant think of anything. So if you have any ideas on what should happen to Emmett, just pm it to me and which ever one I pick will have the chapter dedicated to them, and they will receive a home backed virtual cookie, and trust me, my mom is a great baker. Just in the pm, tell me the flavor you want. Thanks. **

**Oh and as you saw, I changed my name, from rockinitwithemmettnedward, to AllthingsEvil. **

**Review Review Review. **

**Oh, one last thing. This will pry be the last update for a month or so. I have to go to camp, so I can't update, so you got a month to send in any ideas. **


	9. the big idea and sweet sweet REVENGE!

**Ok I know its been like forever, and stuff, but I've been busy and I'm starting to lose interest in ff. so here is another chappy of EVIL BELLA,**

**This chapter is also dedicated to my current bf Chris.**

The car ride to the copy store was short. With Edwards driving, we were there in 10 minutes. The store was empty, other than the employees, there was only one other person in the store. We made our way to one of the color copy machines and placed down the first picture. It was of Emmett with one of Alice's tutus on. It was bright pink; he also had some make up on. It was funny, but not the best. I finished make about 100 copies of it.

Then I moved on to the next on. This one was of Emmett on one of his and roses wedding days. The funny part was that he had tried to get a spray tan before so that he could look better. Tried is the key word. He was completely orange, plus the completely white suit thing was NOT working for him. I laughed as I put this one through the machine. I made 200 copies of this one.

Finally, I pulled out the best and most embarrassing picture out of the envelope. This was one from when Emmett decided to try on, and ripped most of my bras! The only good thing that came from that is this picture. He had decided to take out one of my most….girlish bras. It was bright blue with pink lines going through it, and around all the edges was black lace. I never wore it, but on Emmett, it was the funniest thing ever. Especially with him dancing around to annoy me. It was only a plus that he only had his boxers on.

I quickly ran off 400 copies of it, and started laughing.

Edward and I went up to the front of the store where he paid for the copies. We got back in the car. "Ok my evil little Bella, where to next." He asked as he pulled out of the lot.

"The school please." I said smirking.

He just stared at me for a second, figuring out my plan, then a smile cracked. The ride was only a few minutes and it was a lot easier than I thought it would be to break into the school. We stole some tape from the office and the locker key.

We began taping up the hundreds of posters around the building and stuffing them into people's lockers. We were careful to avoid the cameras as we worked, we would not want this to back fire. We finished a lot sooner than I would have though, even with Edwards speed. We quickly got out to the car and took off for back home. Part one of the plans complete.

When we got home, no one seemed to be around. Edward and I just sat on the couch together. We didn't talk, we just thought about stuff.

Ok, I know its short, but I am having some issues with this story, I don't really think it's that good. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Thanks for all who reviewed and I promise that is I get over 20 new reviews for this chapter; I will up date the next day.


	10. YOU JUST GOT COPIED!

Ok, I am going to try to make this a good long chapter. Um, if anyone is a beta, please pm, cuz if you haven't noticed, my spelling and grammar stinks. Thanks, and REVIEW!!!!!

BPOV

I felt something cold touch my lips as I woke up the next morning, I smiled and opened my brown eyes to see Edward's golden ones.

"Good morning," I said as I sat up.

"Yes, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good." I answered smiling. I had slept wonderfully. Almost once I got home, I fell asleep next to him. "Can I go have my human moment?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

I smiled and grabbed some random outfit out of my closet. The floor in the bathroom was cold as I brushed my hair and teeth. I pulled on my dark wash jeans, and a light blue blouse, then fixed my hair a bit. I stared into the mirror for a few seconds, just looking at my face, and then I unlocked the door and made my way back to my room.

Edward was looking at my desk, going through a few papers.

"What ya' doing?" I asked

"Oh, nothing, just getting your homework together." He said, giving me one of his crooked smiles.

"Ok." I said grabbing my bag. Off my chair, and headed down stair. Charlie had already left for work, so Edward followed me into the kitchen where I grabbed an energy bar and some milk. I quickly ate it and cleaned the glass.

After a few minutes of just getting my stuff together, Edward and I walked out the door to his car. It was warm out and it wasn't rainy, but it wasn't sunny either. Edward rolled down the windows before he sped off down the road.

It only took a few minutes to get to school, but we were still a few minutes late, most everyone was already inside. Perfect, the plan seemed to be going perfectly. When the car stopped, I jumped out and began to walk in. Edward came up quickly behind me as I pulled open the door. Everywhere I looked, I saw the posters of Emmett I put up yesterday. Everyone was just staring at them laughing. Emmett was going to be so mad!

Edward and I laughed as we neared my first class, but right before we could go in, Emmett came up around the corner with a death glare on his face. It only made us laugh more.

"You! How could you do this Bella!?" he screamed, everyone turned to listen, but Emmett didn't notice.

"What? Why would I do anything like this? Maybe jasper did it." I said calmly trying to keep a straight face.

"I know it was you! You're the only one who could possible have those pictures!" he yelled.

"Ok, your right, but you deserve it!" replied laughing. Edward hadn't said anything yet, he was still laughing to hard.

"No I don't, alls I did was get you high!" there was an audible gasp through the crowd that had gathered. For the first time, Emmett noticed them and put a hand to his mouth. He glared at us one more time before walking away.

It was quite for a few seconds, before Edward and I started laughing; soon everyone was and went back to their classes.

After that, classes went by quickly, everyone was still talking about the posters, and Emmett's out burst, but before lunch, almost all of the posters had been mysteriously taken down. Edward was still laughing about it and what people were thinking. Apparently, the guidance councilor saw one of the posters, and called Emmett down to his office to talk about his issues.

At lunch, I grabbed an apple and a coke before sitting down at the table with the rest of the Cullen's. Emmett came in late, and when he entered, everyone fell silent before laughing. But it all stopped after Emmett gave a death glare. He came over and sat down next to Rose who was still laughing.

"Ok, haven't you embarrassed me enough? Do I really have to do the other thing?" he asked pleadingly.

"Yes" I said simply.

Be groaned before standing up and getting onto the table. "Attention everyone," he began. Everyone turned toward him. "Bella Swan is my master! I will do whatever she says for the rest off eternity! Bella is my Queen overlord, and I am her slave! I bow down to her!!!" he got down to his knees facing me and bowed down three times, then asked "is that all?"

"Yes, for now." I grinned evilly. Everyone at our table was laughing, while the rest of the room was staring at us like we were nuts. Emmett was getting down from the table, but before he did he looked out at everyone and said, "EVIL BELLA LIVES, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE DO WHAT SHE SAYS, TRUST ME!!!" then he jumped down, and sat back with Rose. We were starring at him, and so was everyone else.

After a few minutes everyone went back to their lunch, but you could hear people talking about how messed up he was. We all stood up and made our way out. 'The rest of the day is gonna be fun." I thought.

Hey, guys! Did you like it? I made it longer and I like it, review, review, review. The only reason I am actually updating any more, is cuz my bf wants me to, so if changes his mind then ill stop, because I'm getting barley any reviews. Thanks

* * *

W beware the computer vampire!!!!! He will drink your blood,

He ain't a vegetarian!


	11. RUN FROM EVIL BELLA, trust me

Ok people, here's the next chapter of EVIL BELLANESSSSSSS!!!!

BPOV

As we walked down the hall, I thought about what had happened earlier this morning.

"_Hey Bella!" Alice called from down the hall. I stopped and waited for her. "Bella, you know that last part of the plan, where Emmett has to make out with mike?"_

"_Yeah." I said._

"_Ok, good. Now I had a vision. Now during lunch, Emmett's going to try to get out of it. Let him. There is going to be an assemble today, with the whole school." She said staring at me with an evil pixie smile. It wasn't long before one began to form on my lips._

I cannot wait. Emmett had no idea, Alice and I were the only ones in the school who knew about the assemble, well me Alice and Edward of coarse. This was going to be awesome.

About ten minutes in to class, an announcement came over the intercom.

"Will all students please report to the gym for a surprise assemble." I said quickly before it clicked. I smiled as I got up.

The halls were flooded with confused students and faculty. Once we were all herded into the gym, I made my way over to the rest of the Cullen's, and sat down on one of the hard bleachers. Edward pulled me into his side and just smiled at me.

After a few minutes, the principle walked in to the gym and asked everyone to quite down.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming to the gym. We have decided that we are going to have an assemble about school spirit today. It seems that the ran and clouds has everyone down so, we are letting you out of class for the rest of the day and to just hang out here!" she finished as everyone started cheering. "Now before we start, I would like some people to volunteer to come up here and talk about school pride. Anyone interested?"

I looked over to Emmett and said. "Emmett, now, I let you get out of it at lunch, now go up there and make out with mike." I said quietly but sternly. He just stared at me like I was evil, oh yeah I am. "Now!"

He looked pleadingly at me on more time before heading down.

"Look happy." I said, he turned around and put on a huge fake smile. I just laughed.

The principle saw him coming down and said, "Looks like we have a volunteer. Emmett Cullen." She said clapping.

"Hey, everyone!" Emmett said. "Before I start, can I have Mike Newton come down here please?" everyone looked around for Mike. After a few moments, a completely red Mike came down and over to Emmett.

"Yes?" he asked. But Emmett didn't answer. He grabbed mike by the shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. Everyone gasped as it went on. After a moment mike started to get into it. Which made everyone gasp again. Even the principle stared in amazement, not even able to come break it up. Everything was quite except me and the rest of the Cullen's. Wow, they must all think we are messed up.

After a few more second the broke apart, Mike look dazed, and a little turned on……….

"Ok, you can go back to your seat now." Emmett said nonchalantly. Mike, and everyone else, just stared at him. After a few moments mike turned, once again red, and returned to his seat. "Ok everyone." Emmett said into the mike. "I AM NOT GAY!!! This is what I meant by EVIL BELLA! Never I mean never do anything to her, or she will kill you. She already sold me on eBay, destroyed Alice's credit cards and shoes, and tortured Jasper; she even tried to kill Edward!!!! And look at what she's done to me!!!!! Never do anything to her!!!!" he finished.

Before I could help myself, I jumped up and screamed at him. "Its, your own fault!! You're the one who stole and tried on my bras. Then got me high!!!!!!!!!!! You're lucky I didn't let Edward kill you like he wanted!!!!! And I think you should be grateful I only made you do a couple things, and now you know not to mess with me!!!!" then I sat down.

"Are you sure you're not high anymore? Because you are acting like it?!" he yelled back, before walking out of the room. After that, Rose rolled her eyes and followed him out. Then followed with Edward and me. After a few more seconds, Jasper and Alice came to. It was dead silent as we left.

Well I was right. This was fun!

**So how'd you like it????????? I like this chapter the best I think. I have a question for all you. Do you think I should end with one more chapter then make a sequel or just keep this one going?**


	12. ASSEMBLES AND MAKING OUT WITH MIKE!

**Ok people, I'm going to change my name soon, so be aware of that. Um sorry it took so long to update, I have been busy, school started and I already have a boatload of homework.**

**Enjoy, oh and this chapter is dedicated to Chris, Dan, Teddy Bear, and all the people who have added me to their favs and reviewed, thanks**

Mikes POV

I hate biology. I didn't understand it at all. Plus I had to sit there and watch Edward and Bella being all lovy dovy. She should have picked me. I'm way hotter than Cullen, plus I'm more popular. Life is so unfair.

Being lost in my thoughts and such, I barely notice when an announcement came on.

"Will all students please report to the gym for a surprise assemble." Huh, that's weird. Wonder what it's about. I thought while I was getting up. At least it got me out of here.

The hall was crowded. Everyone was out here heading for the gym. Edward and Bella were still walking together. Why do they always have to be together?

The gym was packed. I had to squeeze in between Eric and Tyler. They weren't my first choice, but what ever. After a few minutes the principle walked in.

After everyone calmed down some she began to talk, "Hello everyone. Thank you for coming to the gym. We have decided that we are going to have an assemble about school spirit today. It seems that the rain and clouds has everyone down so, we are letting you out of class for the rest of the day and to just hang out here!" she finished as everyone started cheering. "Now before we start, I would like some people to volunteer to come up here and talk about school pride. Anyone interested?"

No one got up. It didn't seem like anyone was going to when Emmett Cullen got up from his seat next to Rosalie and quickly made his way down. He didn't look to happy.

The principle saw him coming down and said "Looks like we have a volunteer. Emmett Cullen." She said clapping.

"Hey, everyone!" Emmett said. "Before I start, can I have Mike Newton come down here please?"

What? Why would he want me to come down? No way was I gonna do that! I just sat there. Everyone seemed to be looking for me and Tyler and Eric were starring at me. After a few minutes, it was really getting akward so I just got up. This better be good.

"Yes?" I asked when I got down to him. He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed my shoulder and crashed his lips into mine. I tried to push away but he was too strong. After a few more seconds, I didn't want it to stop. I pushed into it. Wait what was I doing? How could I be doing this? He's a guy. I am not gay. Ahh who cares. This is too good.

I could hear people gasping, but I didn't care. After another minute, he pulled away. I gasped for breath. I felt dazed, but happy. And a little turned on…

"Ok, you can go back to your seat now." He said nonchalantly. I was so confused. Everyone was staring at me. Even the principle. Oh my God. I'm never going to live this down.

When I got back to my seat. Tyler and Eric moved as far away from me as they could. Oh, no.

A few seconds later, before the principle could make him go back to his seat, Emmett began to talk again. "Ok everyone." Emmett said into the microphone. "I AM NOT GAY!!! This is what I meant by EVIL BELLA! Never I mean never do anything to her, or she will kill you. She already sold me on eBay destroyed Alice's credit cards and shoes, and tortured jasper; she even tried to kill Edward!!!! And look at what she's done to me!!!!! Never do anything to her!!!!" he finished.

Wait? He didn't mean anything by it? So now he made everyone think that I'm gay just because of Bella? Oh no. now what am I supposed to do. I might actually be gay. But before I could sink further into my confusion and self-pity, Bella stood up and started screaming at Emmett. "Its, your own fault!! You're the one who stole and tried on my bras. Then got me high!!!!!!!!!!! You're lucky I didn't let Edward kill you like he wanted!!!!! And I think you should be grateful I only made you do a couple things, and now you know not to mess with me!!!!" then she sat back down.

"Are you sure you're not high anymore? Because you are acting like it!" he yelled back, before walking out of the room. After that, Rose rolled her eyes and followed him followed with Bella and Edward. After a few more seconds, Jasper and Alice came to. It was dead silent as they left.

No one spoke for a few more minutes, but then my personal heck erupted, everyone was whispering and pointed at me. "Oh my God, Mikes gay." "We should have known!" "Ewe, he's in my gym class too." Were just a few of the comments I over heard.

I couldn't take it any more. I jumped out of my seat and ran down the bleachers. I was almost to the door, when Jess got up and stood in front of me. I came to a fast stop. She had a murderous glare.

"I hate you!" she screamed as she slapped me. Then she returned to her seat fuming.

Now my face hurt, which made it even harder to hold back the tears. My life is ruined. And its all there fault. The Cullen's and Bella. Oh, they're going to pay. I thought as I rain into the guy's bathroom and slammed the door.

I got into a stall and locked it. Then I flushed the toilet a few times so I could cry with out any one noticing. I usually would have just gone to my car and just ditched the rest of the day, but today I had came in Jess's car. My life stinks.

So how do you people like it? Don't worry, I am going to try to get another chap out soon, I just wanted to give you mikes view. I would also like to say that I mean no offense to anyone that is gay I have gay friends and I have nothing against you. (:

Puh-lezzzzzzz review. You'll be my best friend and ill love you till I die. And check out my other stories, they are really cool.

Oh and if you are a BETA I need you and I mean I NEED you.


	13. OMG MIKE'S GAY and u got used MPOV

**Ok people, here is another update! This chapter is dedicated to the norm people and ****Kiragirl93****. And for ******** for the awesome reviews. Um ok please check out my poll on my profile because I'm using it to decide my new mane, so just read em' pick em' and in a week ill decide which one u think is the best….. So here, you go REVIEW or DIE… not really.**

Oh and I do not own twilight or its characters. I forgot to put it up earlier.

BPOV

Yesterday was the assemble. We are still laughing about it. Even Emmett is now. We didn't actually know that Mike would come out of his closet or that he had one. Right after we left the gym Emmett and Rose were making out. I guess Emmett was trying to get all of mike of himself.

We didn't really know what had happened after we had left because we just ditched the rest of the day. But now its time to get back. I wonder what is going to happen. The parking lot was already full when we got there; there were only two spots left. We quickly made out way to class.

Luckily, for Edward and me the teacher was late. We ran into class, with out getting into any trouble. The bell rang as I looked around the class. Everyone was staring at me. I looked down to see if anything was hanging out or if I had a stain on my shirt. It all seems good, but I couldn't figure out why everyone was staring. I looked at Edward, and he looked really mad.

"What are they thinking?" I ask as quietly as I could.

"They are afraid that they will go insane on them or something." He said.

"Oh." Before I could say anything else, an announcement came over the intercom.

"Will all the Cullen's and Bella Swan please come to the office?" ut-oh we are in trouble.

I looked at Edward as we got up. As we headed to the door, everyone was still staring at us. Alice and jasper were waiting outside the door.

"Did you see this Alice?" Edward asked.

"No, it must have been decided this morning." She replied.

The rest of the way there was silent other than our breathing and my heart beat. I looked into the office window as we neared to see that Emmett and Rose were already there. Edward opened the door and I walked in.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." Emmett replied.

The secretary shushed us and pointed for us to sit down. We were sitting there for what seemed like forever before the principle stuck her head out side the door and said, "I'm ready for you all."

We stood up and walked into the room. And it just screamed high school principle office. Cheap blue carpet. Light wood panels on the walls, plants, and posters about respect and kindness.

"You can sit down." She said. I noticed the six folding chairs in front of her desk and a couple others against the wall.

When we were all sitting she started to ask use why we are here. We stayed quite.

"Well, if your going to be quite, I guess ill just have to tell. It's actually a number of things." She continued. "First off, you embarrassed another student in front of the whole school. Mike did not come today. Second, there is no PDA in school, whether it is for real or for jest. Third, you have disrupted the learning process, with all of the posters and yelling at lunch. Forth, Bella, we are highly against black mail of any kind or for any reason, and fifth and most importantly, I heard something about drugs being involved." She finished.

I just stared at her with my mouth on the floor. Holy crow we are in some deep cow poopie. I cannot see how we can get out of this. I was just sitting there, I wasn't going to say anything, but an idea hit me and I just blurted out "I call the fifth!"

Everyone turned and stared astonish at me. "Bella," Edward said." That is not going to get us out of this, it will only make it look worse, like we have something to hide, which we don't." he said staring deeply into my eyes.

"Oh, and Edward," the principle began. "Don't try the eye thing you do to get out of trouble."

Wow, I thought my jaw was on the floor, well now it was in china. A human noticed that and was immune to it? And it just happened to be our principle. "Ok" he replied faintly.

"Good, now will one off you explain what has happened because I'm at a lose and I would really like to know." She said staring at us.

No one answered, which surprised me. Usually they are the confident unafraid ones. The ones who come up with the plan to get us out of this stuff. Well I guess it's my turn now.

I sighed. "Ok, it started a week or two ago. In short, Emmett being the idiot he is went into my room and tried on my bras, stretching them out so I had to get new ones, then I got mad at him and I don't really remember much else after that other than I felt people kept siding with them so I messed with Alice's and Rose's, and did some pretty nasty stuff to jasper and Edward. And I sold Emmett on eBay for 1 cent to this old lady.

Well after all this happened I had received the nickname EVIL BELLA, and Edward worried about me, and some other stuff happened and he brought me to the hospital to see his dad. He did some test and found drugs in my system, and it turns out that Emmett had drugged me. And in return for not letting Edward kill him, he would do what ever I wanted him. Which is why he said I was his master at lunch and made out with mike." I took a long breath, everyone was staring at me.

"Um? What?" the principle said. "Why did you give her drugs?" she said turning to Emmett.

"I don't know. I wanted to see what would happen and I didn't think anything bad would happen!" he said.

"Oh My God." After a few minutes of silence, she looked up from her hands and said. "Ok, here's what I'm gonna do. I am not going to have you arrested for possession and giving Bella drugs unknowingly Emmett. But you are all going to have to spend the next week detention, Emmett and Bella are both suspended for 2 days, and you are all going to have to go to therapy, and if you refuse you are gong to be expelled and I'm putting it on your records."

We just stared at her. Oh no, this is this is just, no this cannot happen.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes." We all said.

"Ok then. Bella, Emmett, your suspension starts tomorrow, you will not be aloud on school property during school hours, and your detentions all start after they return to school. And no ditching for any of you until your punishment id over. Now go back to class and I need you to check back in at the office at the end of the day to make sure that you stayed. Now leave." As we got up and left, we heard her mumbling something about how crazy we were.

This week is going to stink.

**Ok, how was it. Please review and what not. Thanks and vote in my poll for my new name! oh and if I don't update quickly its because I just went back to school and I already have 2 projects 3 books to read and do sheets about, and regular home work**

**Thanks(: and sorry about the errors I stink and spelling and grammar, plus I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can**


	14. UR IN TROUBLE NOW!

Review, review, review, review!!!!! I need more reviews and I need you all to vote for my new name. I only have one vote so far. Hope you like the next chapter. And I would also like to know if 1. I should continue on with the rest of the story 2. stop here and make a sequel, or 3. just finish up with it and end it. Also I would like to know if I should continue with my other stories. Thanks

BPOV

The day went by in a blear. The principle was right, mike wasn't there. I was starting to feel bad about that. I pry shouldn't have done that to him. I' such a terrible person. He probably hates me. Which I don't blame him for. I just ruined his life all in the name of revenge.

We went to class like the one we were told until we got to lunch. It was the first time all day that we could talk and figure out what to do.

"I say we just get up and move. We can take Bella with us." Rose suggested.

"No, we can't do that rose." Edward being the responsible one said.

I knew what I had to do. Face the consequences for what I had done. "We have to do what she told us. Emmett and I cannot come to school tomorrow, you guys have to stay then we all have to go to detention. It's the right thing to do. I know we don't really like mike but it was still really mean."

"I agree with Bella." Edward Jasper said. And after a few grumbles, we all agreed that that was what we were going to do.

(I was going to stop off here, but I think it is to short.)

When I woke up the next morning, I had a flash back of the previous day. Yesterday was awful. Some how when we got back to class, the stares got worse. Even the teacher would pause for a few seconds and just look at us. We actually lived through the day. When we went to the principles office at the end, she looked surprised that we actually stayed like we were told.

Even with how bad school was, home was worse. Esme was so mad. The only reason she didn't ground us was because she though we were too old. But that didn't mean she couldn't yell at us. Luckily, for me I only had to deal with Esme, Charlie had luckily gone on a fishing trip with some of his friends for the week.

Well, I guess today marks the first day of our punishment. I was awake with everyone else, watching them get ready as I sat on the couch in my pjs with Emmett. We said bye as they walked out the door. Soon Emmett and I were alone. Esme had left for the store and the Carlisle was at work.

We just sat there for a while. Both of us doing nothing. But soon that became to boarding. I turned on the TV to some music video show. Wow, I now see how suspension is actually a punishment. With no Edward to be with and a somber Emmett, I had nothing to do.

"Hey, Emmett, what you wonna do?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know." He sat there for a second thinking. Then his eyes lit up. "Ok, we've got the whole house to our selves, and we will for at least 5 hours. We could do some series prank damage, you in?" he asked.

"Sure." I said my eyes getting big. Hmm I wonder what we will do.

…

"Oh, my God. He is gonna kill us." I said in awe as I looked at the huge union flag painted on Jaspers wall.

"Yeah, but we're just getting started." Emmett replied.

We walked into Edwards's room.

Yeah, oh yeah, this is you are punishment for not reviewing. I know, a cliffy and a short chapter. (Plus I can't think of anything to do to Edward(: review!


	15. WE DID BAD! AND OMG MORE PRANKS!

Hey sorry I haven't gotten anything out in a while, I'd say something terrible happened, but nothing has, I just cant think of nothing good for eddekinzze. I'm also busy, tons of home work. Well here, oh and my spelling and grammar should be better now, I got a BETA!!!!

Here we go.

BPOV

Edward's room; oh this is going to be fun! We walked into the room; it was in its usual pristine cleanness. I rolled my eyes as I stared at his perfectly arranged music collection.

"Hey Emmett," I said with a smirk, "I forgot to tell you, but Edward asked me to redecorate his room for him, want to help?"

His eyes lite up and a smile creped onto his face as nodded. We quickly got to work. I started taking out all his music and switching the CDs and putting them back in different slots. I through a few under the couch and the rug. Emmett, who had gotten behind the stereo, was taking out the plugs. After a few minutes, we were done; Emmett had helped me finish off the thousands of CDs.

After admiring our work for a few seconds, we moved onto his closet. It was as big as halve my room at home. I shivered to think of how big Alice's was. We started pulling out clothes and throwing them around the room. We were almost done when we came up to a set of Draws.

"Wonder what's in there." I said as I pulled it open. The second it was open I turned bright red and Emmett started laughing.

"HA, you found Eddie's boxers!" he laughed. I soon began to laugh.

After we got under control and my redness disappeared, we got back to work. I pulled them all out and through them all through Edward's room. I hung a pair from the door and out the window on a branch that was close. Emmett and I backed up to see our final destruction.

"We did good Em" I said. As we walked out.

"Yup." He answered popping the "P".

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"Um, well from past experience, Esme is out of the question for pranking." I looked at him weirdly, why? He saw my look and simply answered, "Don't ask."

I nodded. "Ok, how about Alice then?" I said, but before he could answer, the door opened. "Ut-oh." We both said.

Uh huh, (: someone's home and there in trouble!!!!!!!!!!"

So how was it? Plzz review and all that stuff, oh and me no owny twilight.


	16. EDDIEKINZZ GOT PRANKED!

Hey peoplezzz, once again I took forever to update, but I've been busy and this is no longer my main story, Haunted Breath is. You can check it out I have been updating it every few days now. Well I hope you like this chapter, and just so you know I'm making this up as I go, so don't kill me if it sucks. Thanks!

BPOV

The door opened, allowing Edward to see everything we've done to his room. He just stood there for a moment, a shocked look on his face. But soon his eyes began to darken and a low growl ripped from his chest. He looked incredible mad.

I was about to say something, before Emmett let out a short but loud laugh. I stared at him. How stupid is he? But then he was gone, confused I searched around the room. I heard glass shatter and I looked out the giant window that covered the entire back wall.

"Oh, My, God." I said as I stared down at Edward killing Emmett two stories below. I could hear laughing coming from the first floor of the house, it was very pixie like. Oh no she didn't. Alice was going to get it, she is next. I smiled evilly, and tried to walk out the door unnoticed.

I had only stepped one foot into the hall before I felt a cool hand wrap around my waste.

"Where do you think your going?" Edward asked in a silky voice.

"Uh, no where?" I said as he pulled me back into his room and shut the door.

Yeah I know that was a really, really, really short chapter, but it's better than nothin'. Next chapter will be Alice's turn! And the start of therapy! Cannot wait!


	17. REACTIONS!

Hey peoplezzz, once again I took forever to update, but I've been busy and this is no longer my main story, Haunted Breath is. You can check it out I have been updating it every few days now. Well I hope you like this chapter, and just so you know I am making this up as I go, so don't kill me if it sucks. Thanks!

BPOV

The door opened, allowing Edward to see everything we've done to his room. He just stood there for a moment, a shocked look on his face. But soon his eyes began to darken and a low growl ripped from his chest. He looked incredible mad.

I was about to say something, before Emmett let out a short but loud laugh. I stared at him. How stupid is he? But then he was gone, confused I searched around the room. I heard glass shatter and I looked out the giant window that covered the entire back wall.

"Oh, My, God." I said as I stared down at Edward killing Emmett two stories below. I could hear laughing coming from the first floor of the house, it was very pixie like. Oh no she didn't. Alice was gonna get it, she's next. I smiled evilly, and tried to walk out the door unnoticed.

I had only stepped one foot into the hall before I felt a cool hand wrap around my waste.

"Where do you think your going?" Edward asked in a silky voice.

"Uh, no where?" I said as he pulled me back into his room and shut the door.

Yeah I know that was a really, really, really short chapter, but it's better than nothin'. Next chapter will be Alice's turn! And the start of therapy! Cannot wait!


	18. Especially you Bella

Hey people! Sorry I haven't written in so long. I have been very busy. If you want to know what I have been doing just ask me later in a review or pm. I hope you like this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to all my dedicated readers, my bf Derek, and my best friend Nico. Love you guys!

CarlislePOV

I sat in my office, trying to get through one of my old medical journals. Every time I turned a page someone was fighting or screaming. I was really getting tired of this. First Emmett getting our Bella high and causing all that trouble, no all the pranks. Even Edward isn't safe from Emmett and Bella. I sighed and went back to reading.

I was half way done, and very successful with blocking my children out, when Alice came into my office screaming. Jasper was right behind her, his usually somber face planted in his features.

"Alice, Alice." I said getting up and going over to her to try and calm her down. "What is wrong?"

"BELLA AND EMMETT DESTROYED MY CAR!!!!!!!!" she screamed at me.

"What?" I asked. What had they done to her car?

"They frickin' painted it in colors that didn't match and put the ugliest bumper stickers on it! Plus the scratched up the ends and put on white wall tires. WHITE WALL TIRES CARLISLE!!!! WHITE WALL!!!" I took at step back I sighed before an idea hit me.

"Alice," I said in a calm voice. "Tell everyone to meet me down stairs now for a family meeting." I looked her in the eye, and she knew I meant it. She nodded and called for the rest of the family.

I quickly finished up the last few pages of my journal and put it back on the shelf. I hadn't wanted to actually go through with the principal punishment, but now I knew that I must. Only now I knew that it wouldn't only be for Bella or Emmett, but for our entire family.

I could only imagine how well this will go over. I though as I rolled my eyes and made my way downstairs. Everyone was sitting around the table with grim faces. I looked at Alice and Edward were glaring at me and pleading me at the same time. I quickly shook my head and they looked down.

I stood at the far end of the table and just looked at my children for a moment. "Ok guys." I started, "This has all gotten out of control, and I can only see one way to get it back." I paused for a second, Edward was begging my with his eyes again. I sighed and continued. "We will all begin attending therapy to try and work out some of your issues. And before you complain or refuse, remember I can take away your cars, credit cards, and everything you have."

I finished and looked at my children. They were all in shock. Bella looked up at me and he eyes got big. She stuck her lip out and said "Do I_ have_ to go Carlisle?"

"You especially Bella." I said plainly before going upstairs to find a vampire therapist.

Ok how did you like it? It's pretty good right? Leave your reviews and comments below please. And I would also like to tell you that this story may be discontinued soon, so I am sorry if it does. Love you all.


End file.
